


莫强求/启强。足

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	莫强求/启强。足

abo。  
　　“刘培强中校，您已接受完毕腺体切割实验，抱歉，实验失败。”

　　刘培强又双叒叕想起当时Moss一本正经的对他说这句话的样子，当时Moss特意拿了一面镜子到他面前，任谁看见镜子里的自己变成二十多岁的都得慌，刘培强霎时蹬了鞋子跑出实验室被老马一把按住，马卡诺夫一脸惊奇的看着怀里没有胡子头发过耳连连体衣也有些松垮的……年轻刘培强。

　　刘培强把自己塞进被子里，一动不动的装死。

　　腺体没摘掉，还恢复到了没被标记的时候了，omega刘培强穿着Moss不知道从那里买来的亚麻料子的白衬衫，在被子里翻来滚去，刘启敲了敲门。

　　“爸，吃饭了。”

　　刘培强顿时觉得更羞耻了，他现在这个年纪比刘启的真实年龄还小了三岁，他眨巴着一双眼睛无助又可怜的看着一旁的摄像头Moss，Moss沉吟片刻。

　　“刘启先生，刘培强中校说他不想吃饭。”

　　刘启气的一踹门浓郁的火药气味几乎让刘培强以为屋子要给点燃了，但是下一秒刘培强就反应过来不对劲了，没有被标记过的年轻刘培强瑟缩着浑身开始发颤，后颈柔软的腺体开始变得炙热，那双柔软且对于男性而言过分娇小的足裸露在外，刘启喘着粗气，上前握住那双脚，轻轻在脚心吻了一下，刘培强自从接受完惩罚，就是接受那个腺体切割实验之后，回到地球才发觉他的脚变得多么娇弱，虽然会经常醒来做事，但是睡着的时间占多数，这让他的双脚无比敏感，且无法承受任何类似于疼痛的感觉，但是现在，刘启，他的儿子，一个alpha，正亲吻着他的脚心，然后顺着那脚心一路往脚尖舔吻，含住玉润珠圆无比精致的脚趾含弄，刘培强感到无比羞耻。

　　因为他已经湿透了，也开始抑制不住信息素的溢散了。

　　这算什么。刘培强迷迷糊糊的想着。老子被儿子标记了吗…还是一顿饭引起的惨案。

　　“韩朵朵正在上课，请中校无须担心她会随时回来，她将于今晚五点三十分抵达家中，现在时间是十一点三十分。”

　　刘启放过了刘培强的脚尖，抬头看时刘培强已经满脸潮红了，纯黑色的长裤也遮掩不住会阴处湿透的事实，刘培强被轻易地推倒在床上，他又有些想要反抗又怕儿子和他的关系一朝回到解放前，但刘启却抓起他的脚，刘启脱掉身上的衣服露出那根alpha的玩意儿，刘培强被牵着脚踩到那炙热的玩意儿上面，Moss下降分化出几只机械臂，裹着塑胶的机械手先握住了刘培强的双肩阻止他的挣扎，然后一根手指伸到刘培强的下体处，塑胶的假手指和刘启的收拾一前一后的插入中校的体内，刘启插在前面的雌穴里，Moss插在后面的后穴里。

　　“刘培强，好好用你的脚，安慰一下我这玩意儿吧……”

　　omega下意识的服从了alpha的命令，细嫩且敏感的足心踩着alpha炙热的性器，刘培强甚至能感觉到那温度要烫伤他的脚，而刘启不给他胡思乱想的机会，被诱拐进发情期的青年已经足够的湿润了，Moss换了一根假阳具，不断的抵着中校的敏感点让中校分神，中校虚坐着，他的后穴里塞着机器人的假阳具，而前面雌穴里含着他儿子的手指——这个世界疯了。

　　刘培强恍惚的想着，又被扛起脚，他的脚上湿了一块，有点凉凉的，他低头看却是片白的顿时拉下脸刚想训斥刘启，却又一点点被性器插入，Moss和刘启一前一后的不甘示弱的同时的抽动起来，刘培强的脚踝被刘启抓在手里，他似乎爱极了刘培强这双白嫩的过分的脚，他不停的在刘培强体内抽动着甚至还威胁性得抵着刘培强的宫口看着年轻的刘培强一副畏惧恐惧的模样，刘启附身亲吻刘培强的眉心，他颤抖着、不受控制的不断的收缩着两个穴，却又同时的被一点点再次大力捅开，刘培强被一个机器一个人类——这人类还是他儿子，刘培强红着脸完全想不到他和他妻子的那个性格为什么会生出性格这么差劲的孩子，刘培强哭的眼睛发疼还是被掐着一点点捅到深处，刘启抬头，亲吻他手中握着的足，刘培强顿时满脸通红无力反抗，刘启趁机操进刘培强宫口干的更狠，刘培强的乳首也被Moss欺负着，年轻的刘培强比他自己想的容易哭多了，没一会儿刘培强就开始啜泣着请求Moss和刘启停下，被机械手堵住的小口无法发泄难受得很，柔软的身体被完全打开又一种异感。

　　刘启开始成结。

　　而刘培强已经没有反抗的能力了，alpha的性器在他体内涨大狠狠地卡住宫口满满的射了进去。

　　而Moss，作为一个AI，他也非常尽职尽责的射入了模拟精液。

　　刘启狠狠咬破刘培强的腺体，半搂着青年不管他反抗腻腻乎乎的亲吻青年无论如何都觉得羞耻爆棚不想被舔脚。

　　晚上韩朵朵回家的时候只觉得家里满屋子的火药+玫瑰味道，浓郁的让人抑郁。

　　


End file.
